Sway
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Smitchie drabble, set to Sway by The Pussycat Dolls; orginally Michael Buble. From the movie Shall We Dance? Shane teaches a dance class and Mitchie offers some assistance. Fluff ensues. Rated T for sexual references.


_**Sway**_

_EatSleepBreatheJonas_

_Merry Christmas! A new chapter of _This is Me _is coming soon; I promise. I just need to find time to type all of it up. It's pretty long so I might divide it, or just keep it as is and give you all of it as a apology for not updating in over a month. Oh. Details about the waltzing might be off, I'm trying to remember from my waltzing lessons with a friend. I might have the hands and order of steps wrong; I can't remember exactly. I get my waltzing steps and my band steps backwards. _

_2016; Camp Rock; Shane and Mitchie's cabin_

Mitchie tapped on the bathroom door. "Shane, it's only dance class. The kids don't expect you to look phenomenal." She heard a snort from inside the small bathroom. "If you hurry up I'll dance with you."

Shane poked his head out. "That would mean I wouldn't have to use a student." He muttered thoughtfully. Mitchie nodded, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. A smile played on her lips. "And I'd get to dance with my beautiful wife..." Shane continued. Mitchie flushed slightly but nodded again. "Deal." Shane held out his hand and Mitchie shook it firmly.

"But you know it would mean so much to one of your fans to waltz with them. Maybe you should just dance with one of them." Mitchie paused thoughtfully. Shane stared at her. She cracked a small smile. "Kidding. I like my men in one piece." Shane raised an eyebrow. "I like my man in one piece." She corrected herself. Shane nodded, pulling her close for a long kiss.

As they parted he grinned. "I used all the hot water." With that, he darted out the front door of their cabin. "Love you!" He yelled, not looking back. Mitchie groaned, slumping against the door frame.

* * *

"Today's lesson is waltzing." Shane began and all the girls in the room looked up eagerly, all vying for the chance to slow dance with _The Shane Grey. _"Luckily, my wife has agreed to help us today, since the dance calls for a partner." The same girls wilted, grumbling amongst themselves. Shane turned to the front door where Mitchie was entering. She smiled radiantly at his students.

"Sorry I'm late. Shane takes forever in the bathroom. He also used up all the hot water." She glared at him playfully as she took her place next to him. Out of habit Shane wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Mitchie loved everything about her husband but one thing in particular was the way they fit together perfectly, like two lost puzzle pieces.

"We're gonna start with the basics." Shane instructed, turning to face Mitchie. "My left hand holds her right, and my right hand is at her waist. Her left hand is on my shoulder." He turned to glance over his shoulder at his students. "Pay attention because you'll be doing this in a moment. Good thing we have an equal number of boys and girls." He winked, facing Mitchie again. "We step back on my left, her right, then out on her left, forward on her left, and out on her right, making a square. Got it?" He checked over his shoulder to see them nodding.

They repeated the same square a couple of times, both refreshing their memory. Mitchie smiled up at Shane. "Are we going to attempt lifts?" She questioned, and Shane laughed, turning their palms in so he could propel her upwards, one hand still firm on her waist. "Shane!" She yelped, her grip tightening on his shoulder. Their students giggled at the shock on her face as her feet regained contact with the ground.

Shane paused for a moment. "I don't recommend trying that." He chuckled, interlocking their fingers and pulling her closer. "Now, this part is the turning. All you do is start to revolve while doing the regular square. The guy leads." He instructed, guiding his wife through the slow circles.

Mitchie giggled. "The dance floor is the only place you lead." She teased. Shane gasped in mock hurt. Placing both hands on her waist, he pivoted her so her back rested against his chest. His hands moved from her waist to interlock with her own and he dropped his mouth down to her ear.

"Are you sure about that?" He whispered, his breath warm against her skin. Mitchie shivered, and dipped down, sliding back up his body slowly. She smirked as he pressed his mouth to her neck.

"Pretty darn sure." She retorted, blushing at what she had just done. Shane bit down gently, and her eyes widened. "Nuh-uh." She scolded. "Not here, and definitely not now." Shane shrugged, placing his hands back on her waist and turning her back to him. His hand was splayed across her back as she leaned backwards and brought her upper body in a full arc back up to meet his.

"That was pretty fancy." He teased, taking them back to the original revolving square. Mitchie laughed and paused. He looked down at her questioningly.

"We should probably let the kids try now." She explained and dropped his hand, backing away. "It's your class; I'll let you pair them up." Shane moved through the group, pointing and calling names of pairs. Mitchie stood back, watching the way he moved fluidly through the mass of students, turning and avoiding every clutching hand of a fan girl. Moments later, he was back at her side.

"Let's get started guys. Start with the basic 4 steps, and move on to the revolving. I want everyone to be able to at least spin by the time class is over." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "You have about 45 minutes. See one us if you need help." Shane instructed. He walked over to the stereo, rifling through the stack of CDs. He grinned and pushed it in, hitting play. Mitchie's head shot up at the opening pulsing beats.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

He walked to her, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He grinned. Mitchie placed her hand in his, smiling tolerantly as he lead her through the opening steps of a slow tango. "You want to lead, don't you?" He murmured. She nodded, biting her lip. Shane pulled her flush against him. "Too bad." With that, he dipped her almost to the floor and spun her quickly.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

Mitchie twisted herself back into his arms, facing away from him and repeating the slow dip from earlier. Shane groaned, following her lead as she carefully swayed her hips in an exaggerated fashion against him. "You're being particularly evil." Shane observed.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only You have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak _

Mitchie turned back to look up at him, a smile playing on her lips. "Revenge for the hot water this morning." She said coolly. Shane chuckled, lifting her for a moment. She whimpered, clutching his shoulder. "Stop it! You know I hate heights!" She laughed uneasily. Shane kissed her cheek as a form of apology.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth ,sway me now _

Their students had stopped their progress, in awe of the intricate steps and body movements of their instructors. Mitchie felt small beads of sweat form on her forehead as Shane nearly doubled their tempo. Her feet flew through the steps to follow him and she felt weak as he pulled her even closer after dipping her backwards. The only thing that made her feel better was the fact that Shane was getting worked up as well.

_Sway me, make me  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me  
You have a way with me_

_Sway me  
Sway _

"I want to try something." Shane panted, his eyes locked on Mitchie's. She nodded as best as she could while he continued to pull her through the dance. "I'm going to lift you, not very high, and I want you to do that backwards bend thing from earlier." He told her. He looked up for a moment and noticed his shell-shocked students standing there. "Keep dancing!" He instructed, not unkindly.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I go weak _

"Just don't drop me." Mitchie warned him, her voice faint. Shane nodded and carefully pushed her above his head. Just as carefully if not more so, Mitchie bent at the waist completing the arc as Shane brought her back down. "That wasn't so bad." She commented, her feet finally adjusting to the quick pace Shane was pushing her to follow. "Are you willing to try something else?" She questioned. Shane nodded. "I want you to lift me again, and once my heels are at your waist, I want you to turn me so my back is to you." Her voice was tight and soft, revealing her fear of heights once again.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how (you know how)  
Sway me smooth, sway me now (sway me now)  
Make me thrill as only you know how (come sway me)  
Sway me smooth, sway me now (Come sway me baby, Come and sway me)  
_

Shane nodded, waiting until the music allowed him to lift her once more. He kept his eyes on hers, and smiled to soothe her. Suddenly, he propelled her upwards and spun her quickly. Mitchie waited until her feet hit the ground and dropped into a split between his legs, sliding back up almost before Shane and the students could register what she had done. Her back was still to him and his arms were tight around her waist.

_Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Sway me  
Sway me  
Sway me now_

The last pulsing beats echoed through the dance hall and then completely faded. Mitchie slumped against Shane's chest, exhausted. Shane looked up at his students. "Class is dismissed." He told them, grinning. They quickly gathered their stuff and darted out the doors, grateful for the head-start they would get to the cafeteria. "Tired babe?" He asked, his hands rubbing her stomach.

Mitchie glanced up at him. "Only a little." She yawned, wiping at her forehead. "I think I need a shower." She decided, attempting to pull free from Shane's grasp. He pulled her back, pressing light kisses along her neck. "Shane! Eww! I'm all sweaty!" She protested.

"You can take a shower when we're done." He growled in her ear. "You can't dance like that and expect to get off free." He told her. Mitchie giggled anxiously, waiting for his next move. Acting quickly, he caught her earlobe in his teeth, nipping and sucking before moving down her neck.

"Shane..." Mitchie whimpered, "you know we're not supposed to have any sexual relations while we're here." She reminded him lowly as his hands crept up her tank top. "We're supposed to set an example for the campers. Someone could see us." She hissed.

"When Brown said no sex, he obviously didn't mean us." Shane mumbled. "I mean, he's seen you. He knows how I am. He's gotta assume I'm going to be constantly wanting you." He continued, his hands slipping under her sports bra. "He'd be right." Shane added, kissing her neck.

"Flattering Shane, but we cannot have sex on the floor of your dance studio." Mitchie argued, her mind racing from his touch. Shane laughed softly, dropping his hands. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

"I wasn't going to actually take you on the floor darlin. I was just getting you all worked up so I could take you back to our cabin." He nuzzled the hollow under her ear that drove her crazy and caught her as her legs gave out. "Just say yes babe." He prodded, waiting for an answer.

Mitchie sighed in defeat. "But we've got to look normal. No dragging me, no carrying, and definitely no groping as we walk." She told him. Shane laughed, taking her hand. "Shane, I mean it." Mitchie warned him.

They crossed the room and Shane opened the door, peering out to check for any bystanders. He grabbed Mitchie's hand and slowly they began the short walk back to the cabin they shared. Shane released her hand to slip a hand into her back pocket as they walked. Mitchie looked up, giving him a look of warning. He smiled innocently, though his eyes were dark.

Mitchie danced up the steps to the wooden house and opened the screen door. Shane followed her, shutting and locking the door with the hook-and-eye latch. Mitchie eyed it dubiously. "I don't think that lock is going to hold anyone out." She observed with a small smile. "I'm going to take a shower." She stretched her arms above her head as she walked and Shane stifled a groan.

"I thought we were going to..." He whimpered, keeping the door from closing with his foot. Mitchie smiled at him. "You promised..." Shane whined and she laughed; a light and delicate sound.

"I changed my mind. I feel nasty." Mitchie protested. Shane groaned, pushing the door open and entering the already small bathroom. The two of them in there only made it feel more cramped. She smiled up at him innocently. "I'll take my shower and then you can do whatever you want to me." She told him, kissing his cheek.

"Better idea. You get in the shower, and I'll pretend to leave. When you least expect it, I'll get in with you. Compromise babe, compromise." Shane smirked, lacing their fingers together. Mitchie hesitated, not quite willing to give in to her husband just yet even though his idea would work just fine.

She blew her bangs out of her face in exasperation. "Fine." She glared at him pointedly. "But I want at least 20 minutes before you 'sneak in' with me. Got it?" She shook her finger in his face teasingly before pecking him lightly on the lips with a small grin.

Shane perched on the ceramic sink and smirked, already staring at the clock on his cell phone. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *


End file.
